Magic's Child
by Rachel Scavo
Summary: Susan Rose had thought learning magic was change enough, but when a rescue gone sideways makes her the adopted daughter of her teacher, she finds her world changing again. (Divergent plot, based on the Grabiner path.)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This is actually coming to me in my head as a full alternate-path, but that would violate this site's rules against 'choose your own adventure' stories. This written version is close to a Grabiner + Ellen + Damien path - that is, at the start of this story the MC is on both Damien and Ellen's path, and the ending would be a (my alt) Grabiner + Ellen (friendship) path. This alt path in my head would not prevent any romance option except Grabiner, which it would take over._

_Grabiner is a more open in this than in the game itself; Partly that's because it works better for this format, and partly it's because I think he'd be more comfortable opening up here. Potsdam, I have no such excuse for: If she's out of character, it's because I can't write an aged flower child with any skill._

_I will have to apologize to anyone who actually knows how English court titles and etiquette work. A fair amount of this story ends up being bits of minutiae on the issue, but I am knowingly deviating from what I find in the name of a better story. If I understand my sources correctly, I am close, but I could well be both misunderstanding and making things up. Figure that the rules on titles and such are different in the magical world._

_The actual start of this, of course, was the thought that marriage isn't the only way to enter someone's House, but that doesn't mean it's not the best idea..._

* * *

Hieronymus Grabiner rose to consciousness and opened his eyes. His mind fought to piece together what had happened — he had been casting a spell, to enable himself to share power with his manus…

There was a student being held in the air above him.

The sight was enough to clear the immediate fog from his mind: The spell had worked, in a sense, but it had only allowed the manus to drain him. The wards had protected him from actual danger, but the manus had been free to feed from him while it searched for ways around that. The student — with more energy, he had been able to identify her as Susan Rose, a freshman — must have found him and crossed the wards holding the manus, making her vulnerable to him.

With the manus focused on her, he had enough power to finally dismiss the spell he had cast. He could feel himself improving immediately. That left only the matter of saving the student.

"Release her."

The manus turned to him. "She crossed the wards. She is my rightful prey."

So a mere dismissal would not be enough. "She is of the House of Grabiner, pledged to be my adopted daughter this day."

"Heir of House and Title?"

"Yes, she is to be my heir of House and Title. This I pledge."

The manus set her down carefully. "Very well."

"You are dismissed from my presence for now."

The manus nodded, and vanished. The professor turned to his student, checking quickly her pulse and breath; she was drained, as he was, and the manus had stolen some of her life force, but she would be able to recover with time.

The feel of magic unlocking the door heralded the next arrival. "Hieronymus? What happened here?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Petunia Potsdam, standing in the doorway. "My ritual did not go as planned. Miss Rose here crossed the wards, while I was unconscious, and the manus tried to feed on her. She appears to have survived the experience."

"I heard "House and Title, this I pledge." What did you do?"

"Once she had crossed the wards, she was rightful prey, obviously." He fell to lecturing her like he would a student. "The only superior binding on the manus was that of loyalty and protection to my house."

For once, she snapped back at him. "_That_ was obvious. What is not is what you did about it."

"I pledged that she was to be my adopted heir, to both House and Title." He answered, distractedly. "She appears to be coming around."

"Uhhh… Professor Grabiner. You are ok."

"And, despite your foolishness, so are you. What were you thinking when you crossed the wards? Or were you thinking at all?"

"I… You were hurt, I had to do _something_ to help."

"And you didn't think to run to get _help?_ Someone who knew what they were _doing?_"

"Hush, Hieronymus. She did save your life. You could show a little gratitude to your _daughter._"

"My life was not in immediate danger. She would not _need_ to be my daughter if she had behaved _sensibly._"

"What are you talking about? I'm not Professor Grabiner's daughter."

Grabiner spares her not a glance. "It was the only way to save you from the manus."

"Not the _only_ way, Hieronymus."

"Given our respective ages, you cannot honestly think that declaring her my _bride_ would have been better."

"It would not have been out of the question, and wives have been known to divorce their husbands, on occasion."

At that he looked shamefaced, and turned away. "You are correct. I created a permanent attachment where a temporary one would have sufficed." He turned back to his student. "Which still does not excuse…"

"Enough, Hieronymus. What's done is done. On both your parts. Now, I assume there is some ceremony that will be needed, but I am not an expert on…"

"Yes, yes. Two ceremonies, actually, but I believe they can be combined into one. I will have to research. And they had best be done as quickly as possible." He thinks for a short moment. "We will need witnesses, and they must be invited. The form needs to be: "The Baron Hieronymus Grabiner welcomes the public to witness an event of public interest." There are other forms, but that is the most general. It can be delivered in any fashion." He rose to his feet. "I will go research the rest. I will meet you in the courtyard as soon as I can." And with that, he left.

"Professor Potsdam, what's going on?"

"You crossed the wards, dear. Professor Grabiner was working with a manus he has recently acquired, and something must have gone wrong."

"Is that what that was? I saw the demon, and I thought he was in trouble. I tried to wake him, drag him from the circle, but it picked me up and…"

"Started feeding on you. Luckily, not for long. You _did_ manage to wake him, and once awake with the manus focused on you, he was able to free himself. But to free you, he had to declare that you were of his House, as you had crossed the wards."

"And the choices were either be his daughter or his wife?"

"Yes. He chose daughter, which may well have been the wrong choice. When he complains about you acting without thought, remind him of that."

"I'm not sure I want to be _married_ at 16, to my _teacher._"

"But it would only have to last for a year and a day, while you will be his daughter for the rest of your life."

"I think I can be a daughter."

"We shall see. At the moment, we need witnesses. Do you think you can deliver the mail?"

"I think so. I'm tired, but…"

"It will mend, and I don't think we want to keep him waiting. I suggest you pass out the mail as quickly as you can, and inform everyone you meet of Professor Grabiner's invitation; I don't know how many witnesses you need. You remember how he said it?"

""The Baron Hieronymus Grabiner welcomes the public to witness an event of public interest." I can do that. Um, Professor Potsdam?"

"Yes?"

"What happens if he _doesn't_ adopt me? I mean, the manus is gone now, right?"

"The manus could not be fooled that easily. He pledged his word, as a witch. Breaking it would cost his magic, and allow the manus to feed on you."

"Oh." That silenced her for a moment. "Then I had better get going."

* * *

Susan Rose burst into her dorm room. "Virginia! Ellen! Get up! Please."

Ellen was already awake and dressing. "Susan? What is it? What's going on?"

"I don't have any time. I still need to deliver the mail — but there's another message as well, and we need as many people as possible to get it." She straightened, quoting from memory again: ""The Baron Hieronymus Grabiner welcomes the public to witness an event of public interest." Tell people that, and to go to the courtyard."

Virginia was sitting up and rubbing her eyes now. "Go to the courtyard when?"

"Soon! Whenever he gets there. Well, whenever both him and I get there, I guess. But I have to deliver the mail first. So I need you to tell people, ok? Exact words."

Ellen repeated it back. ""The Baron Hieronymus Grabiner welcomes the public to witness an event of public interest." Got it. He's a Baron? What's going on?"

"I'll explain after, I promise. But I don't want to have to make him wait; he's cross enough with me already. I have to go. Thank you!" And with that she was out the door.

Ellen looked at Virginia, and shrugged. "I'll head to the boys' dorms. You tell people here, ok?"

"Sure. I wonder what's going on."

"Show up and find out."

* * *

By the time Professor Grabiner emerged, half the school appeared to be in the courtyard. Professor Potsdam had set up a small stage in the center, and was keeping it clear.

A path opened for his glare, and he stalked up to the center of the crowd. "We only needed a half dozen."

Professor Potsdam answered. "Well, you didn't say, so I had Susan get as many as she could. Better more than necessary than less."

His answer was inarticulate. He shoved a piece of paper at Susan. "Here. Wait until I call you. Make no mistakes. You can read your lines if you wish."

She clutched the paper, and flipped it around so she could see what was written on it, relaxing slightly upon seeing it was legible and short. Meanwhile, Grabiner ascended the platform, and looked over the crowd, which was already growing silent in anticipation.

"I suppose I must explain a moment. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I find myself urgently required to take an heir. I am _not_ ill, nor am I likely to die anytime soon. This is purely a procedural requirement. When I asked for witnesses to be collected, I did not need everyone in the school to come, but I suppose it will prevent rumors. Miss Rose?"

Susan bowed her head, and climbed upon the platform herself.

"For the services rendered to the House Grabiner, for your courage, for your loyalty, and for your selflessness, I welcome you to my hearth and home, to be blood of my blood and kin of my kin, as daughter and heir of my house. I offer you my wisdom, my holdings, and my protection."

"For your wisdom, your holdings, and for your protection, I offer my loyalty and honor as kin of your kin and blood of your blood, and I accept you as my father in name and truth."

"So let it be said, and so let it be done."

Murmurings started as people believed the ceremony over, but Susan stayed kneeling, and Grabiner spoke again. "As my daughter and heir, having reached the age of sixteen years, I transfer to you the title of Baronetess of Leigh in Magestshire, as well as all duties and responsibilities thereof."

"I pledge to uphold the name of Grabiner, and to protect the people and land of Leigh in Magestshire, and thank you for the trust you place in me, father."

"So let it be said, and so let it be done." Professor Grabiner looked up to the crowd again. "Thank you for your attention and interest." To Susan, he added: "Come with me."

Facing the option of being mobbed by the crowd as the alternative, she followed him out of the courtyard.

* * *

Having successfully escaped to one of the empty classrooms, Professor Grabiner turned to his new daughter. "I'm sure you are filled with questions. Here are the basics: _Our_ family are Peers of the Realm in England. That includes a seat in the House of Lords, among other things. The manus required you to be of both my House and Title, which means you are more than just my daughter — a daughter alone would not normally inherit the titles. Therefore you needed to have not only my _house,_ but my _holdings._ It is traditional in the family to bestow one of the minor titles we have collected upon the heir when they reach the age of 16, so that they may learn how to manage the estate. Leigh in Magestshire is an abandoned hillock."

"So I'm nobility?"

"Yes. Very _minor_ nobility at the moment, but you hold a title in your own right, and will inherit more in time. Should you ever have all the family titles, you will be more than minor."

Susan processed that. "Am I British?"

That managed to stump the professor. "I'm not sure, actually. You may need to be."

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"At the moment, go to school and study. Hard."

"Am I supposed to address you as father?"

"I will allow it and it would be appropriate in private or informal settings. In formal public, the correct adress is 'Lord Grabiner', though 'Professor Grabiner' will work as well. In class, I am still 'Professor Grabiner' and you are 'Miss Grabiner'."

"Did I really save your life?"

At that the professor slumped back. "You did. It was not the _ideal_ way to effect the rescue, and the danger I was in was not immediate, but it was your actions that allowed me to free myself and then you. Professor Potsdam would have been able to rescue me without causing complications, and I would have survived long enough for you to have fetched her. If you had not come in at all, I would likely have survived long enough to be missed for Monday's classes, if Professor Potsdam had not found me first. Your rescue was foolish, unnecessary, and reckless. However, it was, unquestionably, a rescue. I phrased the adoption as a reward for that act."

"Oh." So she wasn't going to get a thank you.

He looked away. "I would rather the tale of my mistakes with the manus not be spread around school, if possible."

"Of course, sir."

"Good." He turned back to glare at her. "You may go."

* * *

Susan made it back to her room without being mobbed by the expedient of walking quickly with her head down. Once she arrived, she flopped onto her bed with a sigh. "I am glad _that's_ over with."

Virginia immediately pounced. "Ok, you promised to explain. _Why_ in the world did Grabby just _adopt_ you? And what was this 'Baron' and 'Baronetess' business?"

Susan pulled herself back up. "The Baron and Baronetess business is because Professor Grabiner is from some family of nobility back in England. If he wanted to make me his heir, he had to transfer one of their minor titles to me to show he meant it, or something. Apparently it's a family tradition."

"Ok, that explains the titles. Why does he want to make you his heir in the first place?"

Susan didn't answer immediately. "Sorry, 'father' doesn't want the whole story being spread around. I'm not sure exactly what I can tell you." A deep breath, and another moment's thought. "Ok, short version: There was something in the mail room this morning, which almost killed me. It shouldn't have, and it wouldn't have if I hadn't been foolish, but the only way to get me away from it was for me to be a member of Professor Grabiner's family. So he pledged to adopt me as his heir."

"And that was the only choice?"

"Well, he could have _married_ me instead. Professor Potsdam is a bit miffed at him that he didn't: I would have been able to divorce him later."

"I'm not sure it'd be _worth_ being saved if I had to marry Grabiner." Ellen put in.

"Oh, he's not _that_ bad. I'm pretty sure he'd make sure the marriage was in name only." Susan put in.

"So, are we supposed to address you as 'Lady Grabiner' or something?"

"I have no clue. He told me 'Leigh in Magestshire' is some empty hillock, and in _formal_ occasions, I might need to address him as 'Lord Grabiner', but I'm not sure what applies to me."

"Well, if you are a Baroness…"

Ellen was pulling down books from her shelf. "He said 'Baronetess', not 'Baroness', I think."

"Oh, right."

Susan flopped back on her bed. "This is ridiculous. I'm not even sure what my _own name_ is anymore."

"Here we go: Baronetess is the female form of Baronet, and is the lowest rank of hereditary title. You would be addressed as 'Dame Susan'; first name, not last." She put the encyclopedia back on the shelf. "That's about all it says, sorry."

"Thanks. That's probably just 'formal' occasions as well. At least I _hope_ so." She let out a huge yawn.

"You tired already? I know you have to get up early, but that's ridiculous."

"It's probably because I was being drained, or eaten, or whatever it was. I think I was running on adrenaline, and it just ran out."

Ellen walked over to get a better look at her friend. "Honestly, you look beat. And I'm sure if you headed out today you'd just pounded with questions. Take a nap, we'll see you later." She grinned. "We've probably battered you with enough questions ourselves."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Nighttime Discussion

Susan awoke to a dark room; apparently her 'nap' had lasted all day and into the night. Ellen and Virginia were in their beds, and she tried to go back to sleep herself.

But she just wasn't sleepy anymore. Eventually she sat up and thought. She could try to study, but she might wake her roommates, and besides, she didn't think she could really concentrate on schoolwork tonight.

Getting dressed, she slipped out of the room to wander. The halls looked different at night, but it gave her a chance to think through what had happened yesterday.

She was Professor Grabiner's _daughter._ And, apparently he was nobility. And he'd given _her_ a title.

It boggled the mind.

A light caught her eye, and she turned to it. It looked like someone was in the library. Curious, she went to see who else might be up at this hour.

"Oh. Sorry, I'll go back to my room…" It was Grabiner.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

Susan shrugged. "I was too tired to do anything today. Or yesterday, whichever. I still feel kinda weak, actually. Slept all day, but now I can't get back to sleep."

"The manus drained you; it will take you some time to recover. Rest was the best thing for you." He turned back to what he was reading.

Susan turned to leave, then hesitated and turned back. "Professor? What's my _name?_"

He looked up at her, momentarily confused that anyone could ask such a question before he understood. "You are Dame Susan Mary Rose Grabiner, 13th Baronetess of Leigh in Magestshire. I thought you would not want to drop your former name. In social settings, you would be addressed as 'Dame Susan', unless you offered more familiarity. I've been researching the question you asked me earlier: it appears you do not have to change your citizenship, as there have been several members of the Peerage who were or are American citizens by birth. You are _not_ a member of the Peerage at the moment, though you stand to inherit titles that would elevate you to that rank. Does that answer you question?"

"Yes, thank you sir. "Dame Susan Mary Rose Grabiner, 13th Baronetess of Leigh in Magestshire."" She repeated that name to herself, then paused. "Is all that peerage stuff something I'm going to need to know?"

He sat back in his chair. "Eventually, it is likely. However it's not something that comes up normally."

"So I do need to learn it."

"Yes." He sighed. "I suppose we shall have to set up lessons."

"Yes, sir."

"Then lesson one is that, from you to me, 'sir' is technically an insult, unless I've said otherwise. It implies a lower title than any I hold, now that I have given you my Baronetcy."

Susan squeaked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect…"

"I am aware. But if you are to learn the proper forms, you need to be aware that you shall be required to use them. You asked before how to address me. 'Father', 'Professor', or 'Lord' would all be appropriate."

Susan however was thinking. "Would that mean that 'Miss Grabiner' is an insult as well?"

"In a setting where you are expected to be addressed formally, and by someone who knew better, yes. Though you should be aware there is a school policy to never use formal titles in class or school functions."

"So class is _not_ someplace where titles are expected."

"Or, by policy, allowed." He sighed. "I suppose I can tutor you on your responsibilities to the House of Grabiner while I proctor detention. Assuming, of course, that _you_ stay out of detention."

"I believe I can manage that s… _father._" He nodded at her. "There goes any chance I have of dating… Oh shoot, I forgot about Damien!"

The last was supposed to be under her breath, but the Professor picked it up.

"Damien? Damien Ramsey? You are dating him?"

"No, yes, well I was _supposed_ to, sorta. I was supposed to meet him yesterday which would have been our first real date, but this whole thing got in the way. I'll have to think of some way to apologize."

"I see. While I do not normally interfere with my student's personal lives, I do have to say that as your adopted father I _strongly_ caution you to stay away from him."

"Why? I mean, I know Virginia thinks he is evil, and he gets picked on a bit because of how he looks, and his parents didn't really know what to do with him once the illusion wore off, but he doesn't seem _bad._"

"Illusion? What is this?"

"He was a changeling child; he grew up looking human, until it wore off and his parents rejected him."

"He told you this himself?"

"Yes."

"Then, one reason to stay away from him is that he has _lied_ to you: Mr. Ramsey was indeed raised by human parents, but he has never looked other than he looks right now, and he is on good terms with them."

"What? That's not what he said at all!"

"Hence why I said that he has lied. Iris Academy is not in the habit of allowing unknown non-humans to attend without background checks. While we found nothing that would prevent him from attending, his background is dubious in several respects. If he has been lying to you about himself, I would be very cautious indeed with any further interactions you have with him. My advice in fact would be to return _everything_ he may have given you, and have nothing more to do with him."

"Am I going have to run anyone I want to date past you, _father_?"

He managed a chuckle. "No. Though if you want my opinion on any potential suitor, I will give it. Mr. Ramsey however is dangerous; He is a devil, and we have been unable to find the reason he was raised by humans or why he would wish to attend a human school, even a magical one. Professor Potsdam and I have attempted to keep an eye on him, and he has kept within the bounds of what is permitted here, but we fear devilish treachery. If he was being completely honest with you, I would be uneasy. Since he has apparently systematically lied about himself, I am suspicious and nervous. One girl has already died in suspicious circumstances around him."

"So, if I wanted to date, for instance, Donald Danson, you wouldn't have any objections."

"While the younger Mr. Danson's constant presence in detention does not endear him to me, I do not believe he would intentionally cause you or anyone else harm."

The implication that he could not say the same about Damien was obvious.

Susan digested this. "Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Then I suggest you go back to your dorm and do so, and let me get back to my work." He turned to his books, and Susan fought the urge to curtsy as she left.

* * *

_Author's Note: He's over-emphasizing what 'sir' would mean; it is still a term of respect, after all. Still, it's like calling the King 'Baron': It's a term of respect, but it's not the term of _enough_ respect. But in general it would be likely be considered polite, as long as you weren't making a point of using it instead of his correct title._


	3. Chapter 3 - Uncertain and Certain

_Mom, Dad; I have some big news. I hope you won't be angry at me. _

_Apparently one of our Professors — Professor Grabiner — is English nobility. Something came up (it's complicated, and I can't really explain what it was, something to do with being nobility) and he needed an heir immediately. As in, within the hour if possible. _

_So he adopted me. _

_He's fine, I'm fine, it doesn't really change anything to much. It was just something that he had to do, and he thought I would be the best choice. It's kinda flattering, in a way. But I'm sorry I couldn't ask you ahead of time — there just wasn't time. _

_So… I'm English nobility now. I have a title and everything. And I'm going to be learning court manners, just in case. Because I'll probably need them, eventually. _

_Love, Susan. _

_(Dame Susan Mary Rose Grabiner, 13th Baronetess of Leigh in Magestshire. A mouthful, isn't it?)_

Susan stared down at the letter she'd just written. Should she even send it? Would they throw a fit? Was it even _legal_ to adopt someone at 16 without their parent's permission? (It obviously was in the magical world, but that wouldn't mean anything if her parents called the police.)

It seemed that there was a lot of stuff that she hadn't realized this could mean. She was beginning to wish Grabiner had just married her.

She could probably have kept that secret from her parents for a year or whatever.

She wasn't sure what she should do with this. Should she be trying to talk them into it? Pretend it hadn't happened yet?

"Maybe it'd just be simpler to have them forget I ever existed."

"Trying to figure out what to tell your parents?" Ellen was at her desk.

"Yeah. I mean, I love them and I don't want them to _forget_ me, but…"

"I know." She looked sad herself. "Though my mom kinda hates me now."

"What?"

Ellen turned to face Susan. "You know how they kinda make up their own story about _why_ you are at boarding school? My mom's decided I did something horrible, and she's punishing me. And, of course, she has to keep me there until I apologize and learn better. After which she'll take me back."

"But you can't go back either."

"Right. So therefore I'm _not_ sorry, and I'm a horrible person, and she wishes she never had me."

"Ouch. Sorry."

"Not your fault. I mean, I like magic, but…"

"If they took away your magic, she'd probably still think she sent you away. It's just that you came back."

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "I hate it."

"I know. I mean, mine don't _hate_ me, but they don't really remember who I am anymore, really. It's like the last three years since the Choice are just a blur in their minds. They know they are proud of me, and they want the best for me, but… And I'm sure I wouldn't want to _never_ see them again. But we don't connect anymore."

"Yeah."

"At least Virginia is going to be happy with me."

"Why's that?"

"Because I ran into Professor Grabiner last night when I couldn't sleep, and when he heard I was thinking of dating Damien, he gave me the school's version of Damien's backstory. And it doesn't match what Damien told me. At all."

"So you agree with her that you can't trust him."

"Right."

There was a knock at the door; Ellen got up to check who it was. "Speak of the devil."

"Literally." Susan got up, and started collecting things from around the room.

"I heard about your adoption yesterday. I am sorry I missed it, and that it caused us to miss our outing…" He trailed off, noticing that Susan hadn't actually been listening. "Have I upset you in some way?"

Susan dumped the items she'd collected into his hands. "Here. This is everything I can think of that you've given me, except for the pie, which we ate. Sorry, I can't give that back, or I would."

He looked to be trying to ask again what was going on, but Susan overrode him. "I asked you if you could trust me once, so we could be friends. I cannot trust someone who has _lied every time I've talked to him,_ and anyone who has does not trust me, no matter what they say. I will not date you. We are no longer friends, and you have nothing more to say to me. Goodbye." The door shut outward, and she had to give it a push to get it completely closed.

Damien immediately started hammering, begging for a chance to explain.

Susan locked the door.

Ellen's eyes were opened wide. "Harsh, girl."

Susan shrugged, and had to speak up over the din from the door. "Father doesn't trust him, and he gave me enough information that I don't trust him. I was advised to return everything he'd given me, and have nothing more to do with him. I'm pretty sure it wasn't an idle request. And I _meant_ it when I said Damien has lied every time he's talked to me. I don't see why Professor Grabiner would lie about him, after all."

The knocking died away, and then after a moment a new voice came from the door. "Susan? Ellen? Is it safe to enter?" Virginia's voice came through the door.

Susan turned back, and unlocked the door. "Sure, come in. Sorry, just wanted to make a point to Damien."

"Looks like it got made, from the way he was storming out of here. What did you say to him?"

Ellen chimed in: "I think the relevant line was: "I will not date you. We are no longer friends, and you have nothing more to say to me."" She grinned.

"Ok, _that_ I would have wanted to see. What happened?"

"I ran into Professor Grabiner last night and got the _school's_ version of Damien's backstory. Which is not what he told me, or even close. Father said that Damien probably meant to harm me somehow, and this was the best way to get rid of him."

"And you are going to take "father's" advice on this. When you didn't take mine." She was a bit hurt.

"All you could ever say was that your brother didn't trust him. That could just mean they got into a fight your brother didn't tell you about, and he doesn't _like_ him. Worth thinking about, and considering, but I don't have to be enemies of your brother's enemies. Father gave me a real reason not to trust him, and a real reason to avoid him. _Actual_ evidence about how he's lied to _me,_ not just that he doesn't get along with someone." She smiled, apologetically. "Sorry, I should have listened to you."

"Well, I'm just glad you got rid of him before you got hurt."

"Oh, it hurts a bit. I mean, I thought he _liked_ me. Was that a lie too? I'm not going to find out now. But, as I said: I'd forgiven him once before, when he said he wanted to trust me. He didn't. That's clear enough for me."

"You seem to trust Professor Grabiner a lot though."

Another shrug. "I've always respected him. And he seems more open with 'his daughter' than with just some random freshman student. He's strict, but he's always been fair."

"And do you really feel comfortable calling him 'father'?"

"Not really, though I've never called my _dad_ that, so it doesn't feel confusing. But we agreed to do some court etiquette courses, because I might need them, and I get the feeling that I'll get demerits if I make mistakes in _that_ too. So I'm trying to practice."

"And 'father' is correct court etiquette."

"In informal or private settings, yes. If we are in class, or dealing with class, then it's Professor Grabiner. And, of course, in _formal_ settings, he's 'Lord Grabiner', but we won't have any of those at school. 'Sir' would be an insult, in any setting."

"You are going to keep this all straight?"

"I hope so."

* * *

_Author's Note: Re-arranging things a bit here: For the story, I want a couple of scenes to happen before Spring Break, so Ellen knows what her family has decided about her absence now. I could wait a bit, but if she found out about it over Christmas (which this timeline implies) then she'd be worrying about now, and it gives me some chances for interest in a bit._

_And for once the MC gets to dump someone. I never liked Damien, sorry, though he might be back later in the story._

_Wish I could use 'blockquote', or indent._


	4. Chapter 4 - Discussions and Decisions

Blue magic on monday, and Susan's sitting in her normal seat: Front row, off to the side. "Good morning, _Lady_ Grabiner."

He's snickering as he says it.

"That's 'Dame Susan', to you."

"What's the difference?"

Professor Grabiner walks in, talking. "It means she's not claiming honors she doesn't have. Though we _do_ have a rule against using titles in school." He glares at her.

"I know, I didn't have a chance to mention that yet."

He took that as barely acceptable. "Does anyone else have any comments they feel the need to share?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have made her break up with Damien."

"And what was this all about anyway?"

"And why Susan?"

The Professor holds up a hand, and gets instant silence. He turns to Susan. "I take it you took my request to not give unneeded details seriously."

She shrugged. "I've told a few people what they need to know."

"Apparently the rumor pipeline isn't working as well as usual." He turns to the class as a whole. "Three questions should not take us past our normal starting time."

It takes a moment for the class to realize they are open for questions. "Why Susan?"

"She happened to be present at the time, and knew of the reason for my needing an heir. In addition, she had done me a small but needed service at the time, allowing me to justify the adoption under the requisite codes."

"Why did you make her dump Damien?"

He turned back to Susan. "I did _not_ tell her to break up with Damien, though I did provide information on his background that I thought my daughter should be aware of. Last question."

"Are you really a Baron?"

"Yes I am, although it means nothing these days. And, as I said: This school has a rule against using titles in any academic environment. So it is useless knowledge to you."

"Now, as your three questions are up, I expect you are ready for class to start."

* * *

"Daughter, I need to speak with you a moment." The Professor speaks, as class breaks up.

Susan waits for the room to empty. "Yes?"

Grabiner shut the door before speaking. "When I informed the council of your adoption, they requested to know what was to done with your birth-parents. You are no longer legally a wildseed, which means you have lost certain protections that you have had. And, as by the laws of magic you are no longer related to them, they cannot be monitored in the same fashion as they have been."

"Their first impulse, of course, is to have them forget you existed. I managed to get them to wait until I could consult with you."

"Oh."

"You don't need to answer immediately. I believe I can hold them from doing anything at least until the end of the school year. But we do need to think about it."

He sighs. "I am beginning to believe Petunia's preferred course might have had merit."

"You'd rather be my _husband_ than my father?" Susan had to giggle. "I respect you, but I'm not sure I see that."

"It would have been simpler, at least. And it appears I may need to be your father in more than name."

"I was out cold."

"My own choice, then. And speaking of such, it appears you have 'dumped' Damien."

"If he had been lying to me about that, then I didn't know what else he might have been lying to me about. The first thing I had ever asked of him was for him to trust me with the truth; if he could not do that…" She shrugged.

"Did you take the rest of my advice?"

"He left with everything he had given me that I could return."

"I approve."

"Obviously."

He pondered a moment, and Susan wondered if she was dismissed, but he spoke again. "I fear he may not be dissuaded so easily. Take care, daughter."

"I will do the best I can. I made it _very_ clear I wanted nothing more to do with him."

"And, apparently in public, too."

Susan shrugged. "There is very little _private_ space for students. He came to my dorm."

"Well then. You may go."

Susan stood, and walked to the door. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the information on Damien."

"It was my duty."

* * *

Ellen was waiting outside for Susan to emerge. "What was it? Did he have more complaints? He was _rough_ on you in class today."

"I believe I'm now being measured by the standards of a Grabiner, not that of a normal student. But no, he asked what I wanted done with my parents."

"What do you mean "done with"?"

"Well, by _magical_ law they aren't my parents anymore. Which means they don't get treated like parents of a wildseed: They are just normal people. And normal people don't get watched over, or whatever. Apparently they wanted to just wipe their memories, so I don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Oh."

They walked back to their dorm in silence, ignoring those around them.

"Tell me about your parents, your family."

"Well, we live on a farm. It's not a big farm - a couple of horses, some fields, some woods."

"Can you ride?"

"Yeah. I never competed or anything like that, but yeah, I'm decent. Anyway, it's just me, mom, and dad. Mom dropped out of college to raise me — said it's the best decision she ever made. Dad owns a plumbing business; he's in and out, but he's always got time for us. We used to go visit grampa on holidays, but he passed away just after my Choice. I think he might have known, but I'm not sure. If he did, he didn't have enough magic to save himself, or he just would rather go with family around."

"Mom's a great cook, and she takes care of the house, and the horses. They don't actually own any these days, they just house them. Dad's good with his hands, and always makes all his Christmas presents himself. Says it means more that way. I don't know, what else can I say about them? They are great folks. Mom calls me her little sunshine." Susan had tears in her eyes.

"I used to take riding lessons, but I had to give it up when my parents got divorced. I think they got me just so dad wouldn't, sometimes. Jenny's always been the star of the family. It didn't matter what my grades were, or how well I did in track, or anything else, it was always Jenny they cared about."

"Mom and my step-dad yell at each other a lot. They get along ok, really, but when they fight they _fight._ I'm… Often a reason why they are fighting. What should be done with me, that sort of thing. And with the magic, and them forgetting… It's just gotten worse."

They both sat there in silence for a while. "What do you think would happen if your parent's blonde-haired daughter came home for spring break with her best friend, some British noble's daughter raised in America?"

Susan looked up, and laughed. "You want them to think _you_ are their daughter, and have me visit you?"

"It's just a thought. I've been thinking I should have them make my parents forget I exist, but I'd rather have someplace to go 'home' to, and… Well, I'm not sure what to do about your parents."

"I could just try telling them." She pulled out the letter she'd written the over the weekend, but never sent. "I just don't know what would happen."

"You could. I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to _steal_ your parents — I don't want to do that. But it sounds like you are a big part of their life, and I don't know what would happen if they forgot you. I think mine would be happier without me. I know it'd be awkward, probably, but you'd get to see them, and I would get parents who actually _like_ me, even if it's not really 'me' they like."

"They'd love you for you, soon enough, I'm sure." She thought a moment. "Let's go find Professor Grabiner."

* * *

After a bit of searching, they managed to find him cleaning up the Red magic classroom. "Yes?"

"I, _we_ have an idea. Ellen wants her parents to forget she exists. I want this letter delivered to mine. If, after reading it, my parents do _anything_ but write back saying they are happy for me, I want them to forget the letter, what I look like, and my name. Can we do that?"

"And once they've forgotten what you look like and what your name is, what then?"

"Next time I'm expected home, Ellen will go instead. With her friend the American Baronetess. Who may have to arrive the next morning or something."

"And if they write back saying they are happy?"

Susan shrugged. "Then I'll visit with my friend Ellen. Who's an orphan, and so couldn't go home to her parents for the holidays."

Grabiner studied them for a moment, then took the letter from Susan's hands. "I will talk to the council."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Lots going on, for different reasons. Grabiner is a bit more free with information here, partly because it _is_ public. In the marriage path, it's never meant to be. Also, this is an 'acceptable' relationship: He feels more comfortable discussing it._

_I'm not sure if I'll do anything more with Damien, but I wanted to leave an opening._

_And as for the last scenes… This is part of why I'm moving the timeline around: I want to show the effects of this decision. It's both very impulsive and not at the same time: Susan knows that _something_ will have to be done about her birth-parents. In the marriage path, it's reasonable to just keep it a secret, but she can't do that here. She is no longer their daughter, legally. (I assume there's some paperwork going on in the background, being smoothed over magically.) This affects all kinds of things, and it will come up. The Council has an easy solution, partly based on the assumption that she wanted this._

_On the other hand, she does love her parents, and knows her parents love her. That she is and has been a major part of their lives, if not the center of their lives. She doesn't want them to forget her, and knows in her heart that making them forget she ever existed will break them in ways she doesn't understand._

_So, Ellen's offered solution allows her a way out, a way that hurts as little as possible. And then Susan can put it in her parent's hands: If they cause a problem, there is a solution. If they don't, then she's keeping no secrets. Waiting would only hurt more, and it's always possible the Council will act anyway, if something happens. She's not telling them to make them forget her. She's offering that compromise, if it's needed._

_Ellen, on the other hand, knows (or at least thinks she knows) that her family will be happier without her. This offers her a connection to _something_ like how she grew up, and helps out a friend. She thinks she can handle it._


End file.
